Digital content, such as a video game, is often available for direct download over the Internet from a digital content provider, thereby eliminating the need for a user to install such digital content on their computing device using an optical storage disc or some other data storage device. However, such digital content may comprise a large amount of data, and therefore may take a potentially significant amount of time to download in full. Additionally, a significant amount of digital content provider resources and network resources may be used to transfer the digital content from the digital content provider to the user's computing device, which can also be referred to as a client. The amount of time, digital content provider resources and network resources used to transfer such digital content is exacerbated when numerous computing devices attempt to download the same digital content at the same time, which often occurs when digital content is initially released or updated.